


Wags and Tails

by BenicioQueen



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: F/M, Grant just wants his sugarplum to be happy, I wouldn't call it angst but it's a little sad, but then it's happy, here have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: A fluffy little drabble request from @rootbeergoddess on Tumblr :)





	Wags and Tails

“Sugarplum?” Grant calls to you softly as he pokes his head into the bedroom.

You had been feeling a little blue the past couple of weeks ever since your beloved labrador, Happy, passed away from heart failure at the age of 15. He was old in age, but his behavior was definitely puppy. He was your pup. You had rescued him from a puppy mill when he was only 5 weeks old. Happy was your pal and the best cuddle buddy especially when Grant was away on business.

You look up from your book at your loving husband, “Yes, honey?”

Grant comes in and closes the door behind.

“I was thinkin’,” he began while rubbing the back of his head. “Sugarplum, I know you’ve been feeling down since Hap passed away and it’s been awful quiet in this big, ol’ house. I was thinking maybe we could go to Victory Park to the animal adoption event and rescue a pup or two?”

"Oh, Grant. I’m not sure I’m up for that,” you murmur and set your book down.

“Would you at least humor me and go look?” he asks as he sits on the end of the bed and massages your calf muscles.

You look at him with sadness in your eyes. You absolutely wanted another dog or eight, but you were so sad and unsure if getting a new dog so soon would really be a good idea. Regarding your husband thoughtfully, you think a moment.

“I suppose there’s no real harm in looking,” you agree which makes Grant grin that grin you love so much.

“That’s the spirit, sugarplum. No harm. No fowl,” he beams and offers his hands to you.

Taking his hands, Grant helps you out of bed. Quickly you change into a pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater then follow Grant downstairs to put on your boots.

“I’m so happy you agreed to go, sugarplum,” he tells you sincerely.

“I know baby,” you give him a smile then take his hand and head out to the car.

When you arrive at the adoption event, you and Grant hold hands, taking your time to see all of the cats, bunnies, guinea pigs and other small animals before coming to the rows of dogs. Slowly, you make your way through the throngs of people fawning over puppies and dogs alike until your eyes land on a chocolate lab pup just like your Happy. You feel a tug at your heart strings as you kneel in front of his kennel.

“Hello sweetie. Oh, my you’re so cute,” you gush as the pup licks your fingers through the bars of the kennel. Grant smiles as he watches you interact with the puppy. You glance at the tag on the puppy’s kennel telling you his name, age, weight, breed and personality then in bold red letters ADOPTION PENDING. Immediately your heart sank.

"Oh,” you whisper and slowly get up.

“Don’t you wanna hold him, sugarplum?” Grant asks as he pokes a couple of fingers between the bars to scratch the pup’s head.

You shake your head then point to the tag. Grant looks at the tag and frowns.

"I’m sorry, y/n. Why don’t we go look at some other puppies?”

"No,” you sigh heavily, “Let’s go home.”

“Of course, sugarplum,” Grant says as he stands back up. He drapes an arm over your shoulders and you wrap your arm around his waist as you walk back to the car.

A month had passed since the adoption event. Grant had been busy with work, but now had a few days off for Thanksgiving. Quietly you hummed to yourself as you prepared a pumpkin roll while Grant was outside raking the last of the leaves in the backyard or so you thought.

“Y/n? Where ya at, sugarplum?” Grant hollers for you.

“In the kitchen, baby,” you call back not looking up from your task until you heard Grant’s footsteps and the familiar sound of nails clicking on the hardwood floors of your house. You look at Grant then look at the chocolate lab and yellow lab at his side.

"Surprise! Meet Happy 2.0 and his sister Daisy,” Grant grins.

You stare dumbfounded for a moment before shaking your head and coming over to the dogs, dropping to your knees and tears brimming in your eyes.

"Grant, I don’t know what to say,” you baffle as you pet their heads.

"Say ‘Grant you’re the best hubby in the whole wide world. I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you for finding this precious boy and sweet girl and adopting them for us’,” Grant mimics your voice and grins.

You roll your eyes and laugh. “Thank you for these new additions to our family. I’m very lucky to have a hubby as wonderful as you.”

Both dogs bark happily and lick your face. Your heart felt full again and you owed it all to your amazing husband. You stayed on the kitchen floor with the dogs, your pumpkin roll forgotten and your husband thrilled to see you overjoyed


End file.
